


Bean & Gone

by Iron_Eirlyssa (Eirlyssa)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Relationship, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlyssa/pseuds/Iron_Eirlyssa
Summary: Bucky had decided to work on Christmas, giving his employees the day off while he manned the counter of his coffee shop. Tony had also decided to work on Christmas. When Pepper disagreed with the idea, he dragged his laptop to a nice-looking coffee shop that would keep him provided with everything he needed to do what he wanted to do, and perhaps a little more.





	Bean & Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/gifts).



> A tiny, cutesy fic for the holidays. I hope you all have a great time!!
> 
> Because you were the first ever person to gift me a fic: this is for you, Kitteh! <3 Also a shout-out to all of the amazing people on the WinterIron server: I love you all!

It might sound odd to others, but days like this one, Bucky really _didn’t_ regret using the money he’d saved up to buy the coffee shop from old Mrs Deb. It was Christmas Day, Bucky was standing behind the counter to blend up whatever coffee his patrons wanted, and he loved it.

All of his employees had been given the day off to spend with their families and friends - he hadn’t anticipated any rush crowds, so he’d figured he could handle it on his own. He’d been right, of course. There were enough people to keep the shop running well enough that it didn’t cost him any money to keep it open, but it wasn’t the usual rushes.

Of course, the guy in the corner booth helped.

He’d been there all day, sitting behind his laptop and mainlining some of the strongest brews Bucky had to offer. It made him wonder if the guy didn’t have anyone to spend the day with - most other people came in for a quick coffee, and there were some families who wanted a quick snack before heading onwards - but it seemed rude to ask. So instead, Bucky kept sneaking looks between helping customers and reading one of the books he’d brought for the quieter moments, which also helped him notice whenever the man’s cup was empty and needed a refill.

All things considered, he might’ve managed to break even on this guy’s contribution to his cash register alone.

The gorgeous brunet didn’t look like much - he was wearing slightly ripped jeans, trainers, and a nondescript sweater that was definitely too large for him (and made him look rather cute, if someone were to ask Bucky). But his card hadn’t bounced yet, and as long as it didn’t, it wasn’t Bucky’s business, either.

“Merry Christmas,” Ms Peggy told him with a smile, echoed by Ms Angie by her side.

“A very Happy Holidays to you, too, Ms Peggy, Ms Angie,” he told the both of them. They’d known him since he was a whole lot younger than he was now (and he still sometimes liked to tease Steve about his crush on Ms Peggy way back then), and had been visiting the Bean & Gone even back when it had still been Mrs Deb’s.

“Could we both get one of those lovely muffins, as well, dear?”

Natasha, before celebrating Christmas elsewhere, had made sure to bake enough to keep the cafe supplied throughout the day - there were still refills for most delicacies in the freezer in the back room, in case Bucky needed more. “Of course. Will that be all?”

When he rang the both of them up, he noticed that the gorgeous guy’s coffee cup had run out again. He waved goodbye to the ladies before heading over to his corner again.

“Would you like another refill, sir?” he asked, as he had every time.

The man startled slightly, looking up from his computer. For a brief moment, he looked around the cafe like he had no idea where he was, before Bucky could see recognition fill his face. “Ah, yes, please.” He had a pleasant voice, and Bucky imagined he would be great at singing if he were to try. “And maybe something to eat, as well?”

“Of course, sir. Any idea what you would like?”

Humming, the man looked over at the counter. “I think I’d better check out the options, maybe? And see if there’s another coffee to try.” So far, he’d come over a few times to pick another coffee to try, though he kept going back to the espresso as a default.

Bucky smiled at him. “You’re welcome to check it out, of course. Not that there’s a lot you haven’t tried, so far,” he joked, hoping it would be taken in the spirit it was meant.

Fortunately, the chuckling indicated that the man didn’t mind his less-than-graceful joking. It was why he often left barista work to Clint or Sam, who were far better at it, or at least Steve, who didn’t have a resting bitch face. Most customers came by often enough that he didn’t scare them off (anymore), though, so that was a good thing.

“Well, for some variety, how about another one of those Gingerbread Lattes? ‘Tis the season, after all,” the shorter man joked, rolling his eyes.

“You seem like you’re pretty busy, though?” Bucky asked him, moving back around the counter to mix him up his drink.

As he was looking at the various pastries for sale, the man huffed. “Pepper locked me out today - out of _my own company_. ‘No Tony, you can’t work today Tony, it’s _Christmas_ Tony’... When she comes in Thursday, I’m going to _show_ her ‘can’t work’.” It was unfairly adorable, the way he grumbled on about how he had a right to decide when he worked, and if he wanted to work on Christmas, she didn’t have the right to lock him out. Bucky couldn’t help the grin spreading on his face. “Oh, I see how it is. You think this is _funny_ , do you?”

Despite the mock offense, the other man - Tony, apparently - was starting to smile as well. “Well, it’s not like I can argue about the ‘working on Christmas’ part at least,” Bucky told him, shrugging.

“True.” Tony was still inspecting the baked goods, and Bucky wondered if it was the fact that he was unable to pick or whether he just didn’t feel like any of them. “Are you here voluntarily, or did your boss make you?”

Chuckling, Bucky finished up the Gingerbread Latte Tony had asked for, making a Christmas tree on top. “I’m my own boss, actually. Gave everyone else the day off to celebrate. Since I don’t really have anyone to celebrate with, I decided I might as well keep the cafe open for anyone who wanted or needed a pick-me-up today.”

Tony looked at him consideringly, and Bucky tried very hard not to blush. There was something very attractive about him. “Well, you’ve got me.” It wasn’t so much of a statement as it was an offer - one Bucky had no intention of declining.

As he smiled, he could see a matching smile start to spread across Tony’s face. “True,” Bucky agreed, flirting back gladly. “Best Christmas present I could’ve wished for.”

Years later, he’d still be saying the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come check out my [Tumblr](https://eirlyssa.tumblr.com/) and have a lovely day/night!


End file.
